1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless, local area network (LAN). More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for preventing unauthorized use of a wireless LAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless LANs are a popular and inexpensive way to allow multiple users of “stations” to communicate with each other, to access a wired LAN, to access a local server, to access a remote server, such as over the Internet, etc. A “station” is a piece of equipment, such as a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pager, a cellular phone, or similar device. The station includes a wireless transceiver which can communicate with an access point. The communication can occur via radio waves, infrared, or any other known form of wireless communication. The access point allows wireless stations to communicate with each other and to communicate with infrastructure connected to the access point.
The server can provide services, such as access to applications like an email system, a word processing program, an accounting system and/or a dedicated database. Wireless LANs are employed within such facilities as businesses, university classrooms or buildings, airport lounges, hotel meeting rooms, etc. When a user is physically located in the vicinity of an access point, the transceiver of the station communicates with the access point and a connection to the wireless LAN is established.
One problem with wireless LANs is unauthorized users. An unauthorized user can position an unauthorized station on the outskirts of the transmission/reception area of the access point, such as in a parking lot, and “hack” into the wireless LAN. The unauthorized user can then use the LAN services without paying a subscriber fee. This leads to lost revenues and slows down the applications for the authorized subscribers. More importantly, the unauthorized user can often gain access to sensitive data, and/or can cause destruction or corruption of application programs and data on the wireless LAN.
One solution to unauthorized users of wireless LANs has been to employ user names and passwords. Such a measure is successful to some extent. However, sophisticated hackers can still bypass user name and password protection systems. Since transmissions between the stations and the access point are wireless, it is possible to intercept a transmission, as an authorized users logs on, to decode a key code, the valid user name and password, and to then break into the wireless LAN. Further, other more sophisticated techniques are available. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system and method, which assists in preventing unauthorized users from gaining access to a wireless LAN.